


let me show you

by Captain_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_impala/pseuds/Captain_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery: Dean lets his negative view of himself start to become to much, so the reader takes it upon herself to show him just how loved me actually is.</p><p>Pairings: dean x reader ( couple)</p><p>Word count:1490 Date:June,21.2016</p><p>Warnings: smut,explicit sex,unprotected sex (don’t try this at home kids) negative thoughts and low self esteem. If anything could be a trigger for you please don’t read. </p><p>Authors note:this is my first fic ever so constructive criticism is welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me show you

Dean had always been so caring and so sweet but once the two of you had started dating it increased ten fold. It was little things at first, you would always be woken up by morning kisses or he would bring you coffee in bed. But after a while he started acting so different that you couldn’t help but notice and wonder why that it seemed he was desperately trying to change himself when you loved him just the way he was. After a while  
Your curiosity got the best of you.

Walking into the library you saw him setting there talking with Sam about a case a couple of states over.

“Hey babe,what’s up?” He asked when he saw your confused expression.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” You responded  
When he just nodded and looked at you to continue you added “alone,please?”

Grabbing your hand he led you back to your shared bedroom and set down next to you on the bed.

Looking down at your hands trying to figure out how to word the questions that you had swirling around in your head.

“Babe,what’s wrong? You’re scaring me.” Dean said braking the silence.

Taking a deep breath you finally answered “ Do I make you feel like you have to change to make me happy?”

“What? No of course not. Why would you even think that?” Dean responded.

“ it’s just, you’ve changed so much sense we’ve been together,not that I’m complaining I love all the things you do for me. But why, why do you feel like you have to wait on me hand and foot?” You questioned.

Dean took a couple minutes to compose his thoughts before he answered. “It’s because I don’t want you to wake up one day and realize what I’ve know all along, that you’re to good for me. For you to realize that I’m never going to be what you deserve. That with your looks you could anyone you want, someone much better than me. I love you so much that I don’t think could take that. So I try to take care of you as much as I possibly can,doing whatever I can just to make you happy enough to stay with me even if it’s just a little longer.”

You couldn’t believe what you had just heard, yeah you knew he had always struggled with self worth issues but hearing this actually broke your heart. How could he ever think you would leave him, he was your home, your world, your everything. other than him and Sam you had no one. Looking up at him you said.“Let me show you.”

He looked confused for a moment so you repeated yourself. “Let me show you how much you mean to me,how much I love you, just how beautiful and worthy you are.”

He looked reluctant to believe what you had just said so you moved closer and gently placed your lips on his. Closing his eyes he leaned into your touch. linking your fingers together you pulled him to you ever so slightly,moving your lips from his own to his cheek and down his jaw continuing down until his shirt blocked anymore skin from your access. Looking up you asked once again “Please,let me show you?”

This time he gave a small nod. At this you slowly pushed the flannel shirt from his shoulders and gave another soft kiss to his lips. Running your hands up and down his arms and over his chest till you reached the bottom of his t-shirt,pulling it up and over his head you resumed the kisses to his neck while you leaned him down into the mattress. As he let out a small moan making you grin against him. you continued lower,still running your hands up and down his torso as you went. only stoping when every bit of revealed skin had felt your lips. Your hands next fell to his belt buckle undoing it and his jeans quickly, you then slid them down his legs along with his boxers. Lips going back to where you left off and continuing down until both of his legs had been thoroughly kissed. You sat up slightly just to look at him like this, eyes closed,mouth open, breathing heavily and flushed skin,he looks so gorgeous like this and you made sure you told him . You let your eyes wander a little more taking in the look of his glorious length,head swollen ,twitching slightly as it drips pre-cum the sight makes your mouth water.  
Crawling back up his body you press small kisses to the underside of his cock,inching your way upward till you reach the tip,giving kitten licks and swirling your tongue around till you finally take him fully in your mouth , using your hand on what can’t fit .

His loud moaning only spears you on ,hollowing out your cheeks you take him deeper until he’s bumping the back of your throat. Dean’s now thrashing all over the bed and you can tell he’s close by the way he’s saying your name like a prayer, so you reach up and play with his balls, rolling them in your hand.

“Y/n I’m ,I’m gunna’ ,gunna’ c-cu..“he starts but you swallow around him making him instantly shoot his load down your throat. As he slowly calms down you pull your self off of him and wipe your mouth off with back of your hand. He slowly reopens his eyes to find you staring back at him. “That.. was ..amazing!” He breathes out

“Oh, honey we’re not even close to being done yet .“You state

Crawling back over to him you start lazily tracing patterns on his chest as you press a gentle kiss to his forehead then nose and once again to his lips ,he licks your bottom lip asking for permission that you gladly grant him and he moans as he tastes himself on your lips. After a few minutes of just kissing and holding him you feel him hard against your thigh. You pull away and smirk as you see his eyes fallow you so you decide to make a little show of undressing yourself, first goes you shirt ,next comes your bra as you slowly creep it down your own arms ,next comes your jeans and you add a little extra sway in your hips as you shimmy them off your body,and finally comes your panties as you slip your thumbs into the waistband you turn around so your ass is to Dean as you slide them all the way down,while bending at the waist to pull them off your legs,you hear Dean take a sharp breath and know he must have seen how wet you are.

Climbing back on the bed you grab dean’s hand and pull it down to you core,drenching his fingers in your slick. Looking him in the eyes you say. “Can you feel how wet I am ? How wet YOU’VE made me? You are the only one who can do this to me.”

Reaching up he pulls you into a bruising kiss ,tangling his fingers in your hair desperate to pull you closer.

You pull back and crawl into his lap straddling him,reaching down you line him up with your entrance. Slowly inch by inch you sink lower onto him until you finally bottom out,giving yourself a moment to adjust to his size. After what feels like eternity Dean gives an experimental thrust causing you both to moan. You slowly slide up and back down again quickly setting the pace.

“D-dean,I’m gunna’.oh god,I’m gunna cum!” You stutter out

Dean reaches down and starts rubbing his thumb over your clit and less than 30 seconds later your vision goes white as you cum with a shout of his name, your walls flutter around him and he cums for the second time tonight, both of you working each other through your orgasms. When you both calm your breathing down,you just stay there holding each other until he has softened enough that he slips out,you give a small whine at the loss. you give him another kiss before heading to the bathroom.

Returning with a damp rag and glass of water you clean him off while he drinks, after you’ve both finished you toss the rag in the corner of the room and set the glass on the bedside table. As you crawl under the blankets and snuggle into each other’s arms ,you look up at Dean and ask “Do you still think I’d ever leave you?”

“No, but I wouldn’t mind you proving your point a little more often.” He says with a chuckle

You grin slapping his chest lightly. “You’re a dork.” You say with a yawn.

“But you love this dork.” He teases

“Yes I do.” You mumble as sleep overcomes you

He falls asleep not long after with a smile on his face.


End file.
